How To Rob A Bank
How To Rob A Bank is an American independent film, with as its subtitle: And 10 Tips To Actually Get Away With It. The filming of the movie was finished in March 2006 and premiered on 20 May 2007 at the Cannes Film Market and also shown at the Los Angeles Film Festival on 25 June 2007. The film opened as a limited release in the United States on February 6, 2008. The film features "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran. About the film The film is about a guy who gets caught in the middle of a bank robbery, ending up in the vault with one of the robbers he then treats as a hostage. As he tries to access an ATM to retrieve his last twenty bucks, Jason “JINX” Taylor runs into a snag – the transaction fee will overdraw him, and he cannot get his money out of the bank. Jinx fumes about this and other hidden charges which complicate his life…as we realize that he is locked in a bank vault…with the beautiful but tied-up Jessica, her apparently a hostage. But, as Jinx rails against corporations and how they stack the deck, we realize that the situaton is very different from what it appears: in fact, it is Jessica, not Jinx, who is robbing the bank. She is aligned with SIMON, who leads an armed team inside the branch. However, Jinx’s entry into the scenario upsets the heist, leading he and Jessica to be inadvertently locked inside the vault. In addition, Jinx has called the cops, who, led by Officer De Gepse, have surrounded the bank. Jinx makes contact with Simon by cell phone, and the situation becomes clearer, as he realizes Jessica has access to a special inside-the-vault computer and its codes…she and only she can open the vault door. Simon becomes increasingly upset when he is unable to strong-talk Jinx into getting the vault open (so the robbers can clear out the safe deposit boxes). And De Gepse is equally frustrated by the standoff, particularly when it is Jinx, not he, who seems to gain control over the situation. As things progress, Jinx realizes that he and Jessica actually think very much alike – they both feel used – and this new kinship leads them to plot an escape. Another call comes in from Nick, the true mastermind of the robbery, and Jinx and Jessica realize that Nick needs them to issue a PIN for him to access funds which have been skimmed (from fees, of course) over the course of years. With Simon increasingly unstable, Jinx is able to manipulate both him and De Gepse while also making a deal with Nick to provide a PIN (controlled by Jinx/Jessica) to go with Nick’s account information. Jinx manages to talk both cops and robbers into letting Jessica and him out, as freed hostages, and in the ensuing chaos, they slip away, to meet Nick and escape with their cut of the cash… Cast *Nick Stahl as Jinx, The Innocent Civillian *Erika Christensen as Jessica, The Hostage *Gavin Rossdale as Simon, The Leader of the Bank Robbers *Terry Crews as Officer Degepse, in charge of the negotiations *Leo Fitzpatrick as Gunman, a henchman *Adriano Aragon as Officer Linstrom, Degepse's partner *David Carradine as Nick, the mastermind Soundtrack 1 "Cash Machine" *Performed by Hard-Fi *Courtesy of Vice Records/Warner Music UK *By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film and TV Licensing *Written by Rich Archer (as R.J. Archer) *Published by Careers BMG Music Publishing (BMI) *Administered by BMG FilmTV Music Publishing 2 "Hungry Like The Wolf" *Performed by Duran Duran *Courtesy of Capitol Records/EMI Music UK *By Arrangement with EMI Film and Television Music *Written by Andy Taylor, John Taylor, Roger Taylor, Simon Le Bon, Nick Rhodes *Published by Biot Music Limited (ASCAP) 3 "All the Money or the Simple Life Honey" *Performed by The Dandy Warhols *Courtesy of EMI Music *By Arrangement with EMI Film and Television Music *Written by Courtney Taylor-Taylor *Published by Dandy Warhol Music (BMI) *Administered by King, Holms, Paterno & Berliner 4 "Boys Better" *Performed by The Dandy Warhols *Courtesy of EMI Music *Written by Courtney Taylor-Taylor *Published by Dandy Warhol Music (BMI) *Administered by King, Holms, Paterno & Berliner Category:Movies